Our Stories
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: Drables singkat yang berisi kisah tentang Anko dan Kakashi. / fiction khusus untuk Mell Hinaga Kuran. / In-progress.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter One : Dango!

.

.

.

.

.

 _enjoy!_

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut sepatu ninja itu berjalan kearah kedai dango yang berada di ujung sana, Anko Mitarashi, gadis yang berumur 20 tahun lebih ini berjalan dengan riangnya, bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama makanan manis ini. Pria bersurai silver ini hanya menggeleng kepala kecil dan memandang tangannya pasrah saat bertemu Anko, Gadis ini langsung menariknya saat ke toko c manis ini, karena janji lama yang pernah di buatnya kepada Gadis bersurai ungu gelap ini.

"Kau punya janji padaku! Rokudaime-sama!" Serunya tanpa ragu sambil menariknya dengan paksa tanpa mempedulikan para sosok mata warganya menatap Anko sebal.

Iris Onixnya tak henti-hentinya melirik tingkah laku Anko yang seperti anak kecil yang suka di belikan ice cream, Kata muridnya, Naruto Uzumaki, bahwa Anko ini! gadis yang sangat galak dan kejam, tapi dimatanya, Anko sangat-sangat menggemaskan, lebih menggemaskan dari pada teman perempuan di teamnya.

"Jadi, Kakashi-sama! kau harus mentraktir ku sepuluh tusuk dango? Bagaimana? Kau setuju bukan!" Tanyanya sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Kakashi Hatake, nama pria ini menatap gadis di depannya tak percaya. sepuluh tusuk dango? Astaga! Gadis lain pasti akan menjerit histeris saat dia disuruh memakan dango sebanyak itu. tapi! tidak dengan gadis ini, dia malah meminta menambahkan sedikit dango, dia memang berbeda seperti gadis yang lain. Gadis ini, membuatnya sedikit tertarik... Chotto! dia memang sudah tertarik sejak dulu.. Sifat Tsun-Tsun nya sudah mucul kembali! sial.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Kakashi pasrah, Anko tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Oji-san! Dango sebelas tusuk!" Ujarnya riang tanpa ia sadari, tatapan Kakashi yang melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Ne, Kakashi-sama ka-"

"jangan formal seperti itu, Anko! aku tau, kau bukan gadis seformal itu.." Sela Kakashi membuka light novel.

"Hei, tidak bisa, kau itukan Hokage! jadi, aku harus memanggil dengan embel-embel sama!" Ucapnya tegas. Kakashi terkekeh mendengar ucapan Anko, sebenarnya memang benar dia Hokage tapi, apa yang barusan dia ucapkan! Gadis ini, yang mau tunduk dengan orang yang sudah ia sejak lama.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda nona. Oh ada Hokage-sama. Konichiwa." Sapa Pria tua ini dengan ramah sambil membungkuk tubuhnya untuk hormat. Kakashi mengaguk kecil dan menyapa balik pemilik kedai dango.

"Konichiwa.." Sapa balik Kakashi, Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan, bagaimana Kakashi bisa keluar dari gedung Hokage. Dia pasti menjawab dokument-dokumentnya sudah beres sejak tadi pagi. jadi, dia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan penat, dan akhirnya ia bertemu gadis yang telah menarik perhatian dan hatinya. ups?!

"A-ano, Apa Hokage-sama sedang berkencan dengan Ojousan ini?" Tanya pemilik kedai ini dengan polosnya.

"UHUKK." Anko langsung tersendak dango dan langsung disodorkan segelas ocha oleh Kakashi.

"U-uhh, Oji-san! tentu saja, ti-"

"Iya!" Sela Kakashi tanpa ragu. Anko yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kaget dan wajah ayunya langsung bersemu. sang Hatake itu hanya menatap balik Anko, dengan tatapan '-ada-apa-?-'

"begitukah? baiklah, karena ini untuk kencan Hokage-sama, dango tadi gratis!" Seru Pria tua ini meninggalkan mereka.

"apa maksud mu Kakashi!? Kau sudah gila karena urusan jadi Hokage mu itu?! dan, kau menumpahkan kegilaan mu pada ku?!" Tanya Anko panjang.

"bukannya, kau yang mengajak ku kesini?! da-"

"tapi! aku hanya meminta mu menepati janji mu, Baka Kakashi!" Sela Anko dengan wajah merona di bela pipinya. Kakashi tertawa kecil dan menatap Anko dengan tatapan menggoda,

"Coba Anko, kau pikirkan dulu.. laki-laki berjalan bersama dengan perempuan yang bergandengan tangan dan makan bersama, itu apa?" Tanya Kakashi menatap Anko dengan lekat, dan juga tersirat dari manik Onixnya ada kejailan di balik manik tegasnya itu.

Anko menatap Kakashi dengan polos. Astaga! ternyata murid dari legenda ninja ini, sangat polos sekali, ingin sekali, ia mencubit pipi Anko karena gemasnya. beberapa menit kemudian. Anko masih terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia tau jawabannya.

"Ke-Kencan?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Anko langsung memanas saat mengatahui jawaban nya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa dia! mengajak sang Hokage keEnam ini berkencan! Kakashi tersenyum kemenangan di balik maskernya.

 _Mungkin, setelah pulang dari Kedai dango, pasti ada berita heboh kalau Sang Rokudaime Hokage telah menjalin hubungan dengan mantan murid Sang legenda Ninja, Anko Mitarashi. Ya lihat saja nanti._

OWARI?

(A/N) : " Hueeehh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Mell-nee request mu sudah ku selesaikan, Gommen! jika telat Update! Soalnya, Club sekolah yang ku masukin itu padat! walau puasa seperti ini. Oh iya! asia Author baru di fandom ini, maaf kalau Kakashi ama Ankonya OCC soalnya baru banget!"

Asia Tetsu.


End file.
